1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a static eliminator used for eliminating static electricity of a workpiece, and a discharge electrode unit built therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of eliminating static electricity of a workpiece, a corona discharge type static eliminator has often been used. Typically, in a static eliminator having a long bar shape, a plurality of discharge electrodes are mounted in a longitudinally spaced condition, and a high voltage is applied to these discharge electrodes to generate an electric field between the discharge electrodes and the workpiece and thereby to apply ions to the workpiece so that static electricity of the workpiece is eliminated. However, a static eliminator disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-260821 has a ground electrode plate constituting the bottom surface of the static eliminator for the purpose of more actively ionizing a gas around the discharge electrodes.